Drunk and In Love
by Inmate Wings
Summary: Pre-Litchfield - A collection of one-shots. Rated M - Because Vauseman, so expect mostly smut. Probably all of it will be smut to be honest. *I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is going to take place before Litchfield, right when things are getting very serious between Alex and Piper, because I feel like there is a lot that we haven't seen about our favourite OitNB couple. And because my brain likes to do the weirdest things, I'm going to create a bit of chaos for this couple. But not to worry, most of my stories end happily. **

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex sat in her loft apartment, reading one of the books she had pulled off her many shelves. She was waiting for Piper to get there. They had arranged to go out, so Alex was dressed up more than usual. Her makeup was done, and her clothes were definitely not 'everyday' clothes. She had chosen a pair of ripped jeans, and a v-neck t-shirt that left very little to the imagination. Of course she and Piper were not unfamiliar with each other in the department of sex, but Alex wanted her to see what she had to offer, in the hopes of getting lucky.

The knock on the door came precisely on time, cuing Alex to go open the door. But what was hidden behind the door was a complete and utter surprise to her. As she opened the door, there stood Sylvie looking very drunk, and very exposed.

"Hhheeeyyyyy Alex-x!" Sylvie pushed past the tall woman and dropped her shoes on the floor.

Alex shut the door and shook her head. "What the fuck Sylvie? What are you doing here?"

Sylvie had slumped over on the couch, resting her head against her hand and looking up at her ex. "-I….I came he-here to ssseee you!" she slurred. She pointed a finger at Alex, twirling it in the air before letting it drop back on the couch. "But yooouuuu, are allll dressed up!" she said, popping the 'p' on her last word.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sylvie, you are so fuckin drunk. I'm calling you a cab." She moved to grab her phone off the table, but Sylvie got to it first.

"Ah-ah-ah! How you gonna call with no phone…?" She said, swinging the phone between two fingers. She put the phone into her back pocket and laughed, smiling widely. "You want the phone, you're gonna have to come get it!" she said, backing away from Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I am not chasing you around Sylvie." Alex told her firmly.

Sylvie put her hands on her hips, whining loudly. "Why not?! I bet you chase that little blonde bitch around everywhere." She said. "The little blonde whore ruined us!" she howled. "We had a good thing going too." At this point, Sylvie was taking slow steps towards Alex, covering ground quiet quickly. She stopped when she was almost right against Alex, and took the taller woman's shirt in her hands. "You and me, we could've – could've been so happy," she said, poking Alex's chest. "But you had to go and cheat and ruin everything! But it's okay. It's not your fault. It was that blonde little she-devil! Penelope, or – or Peggy or Phoebe-"

"Piper." Alex growled.

Sylvie rolled her eyes. "I don't give a fuck." She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, oblivious to the signs that she was obviously not wanted. "We were so good together, let's do it again." She muttered. Without warning, Sylvie pressed her lips against Alex's, holding herself against Alex's body so tightly that Alex couldn't push her away.

Sylvie pulled Alex onto the couch, continuing her drunk – albeit strong – and unwanted make out with Alex.

Suddenly Alex's front door opened, and Piper walked, not noticing the two women at first. "Alex, I'm so sorry! There was a text from Polly and a huge train down on V-" And then she saw them. Sylvie on top of Alex, out of breath and looking as though Piper had just interrupted something very private.

Alex finally managed to push Sylvie off of her and quickly stood up, holding her hands out towards Piper. "This isn't what it looks like." She said calmly.

Sylvie stood up from where Alex had pushed her onto the floor. "Well, if it isn't the little tramp herself." She said, laughing.

"Shut up." Alex spat at the drunk woman.

Piper stared at Alex, her mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find any words to express herself. She shook her head and ran back out the door, flying down the staircase and into her car.

Alex raced after her, calling out for her as she drew further and further away. Alex saw her climb into her old, beaten down car and tear away from the curb. Alex angrily made her way back upstairs, only to find that the very drunk Sylvie, was still sitting in her apartment.

"She's gone? Oh, too bad. It would have been fun to have an audience." Sylvie laughed, smiling to herself.

Alex was shaking with anger. "Sylvie, you give me back my fucking phone, and you get the fuck out of my apartment. Right. Now!" Alex roared.

Sylvie looked back at Alex in shock. "But, babe- comeon. You know we were meant to be…" she said, standing and stepping closer to Alex again, hands outstretched for Alex's shirt once more.

Alex grabbed Sylvie's wrists and spun her around, grabbing her phone out of the drunk woman's back pocket and shoving her towards the door, hissing in her ear. "Listen, I never loved you. You were just sex. That's it. And you weren't even that good. Now, you can either leave on your own, or in a fucking body bag. Got it?" she snapped. She shoved Sylvie out of the still-open door, grabbed her shoes, and threw them at her. "If you ever come back here, it'll be the last thing you do." Alex said, and quickly slammed the door in her face.

Alex sighed and ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head. She had to explain things to Piper, but she wasn't going to answer any texts or calls from Alex, so that meant that Alex had to go down there herself. She locked her front door, just in case Sylvie tried to get back in, and climbed down the fire escape to her own car.

Alex had only been to Piper's once or twice before, but she knew the route well enough to get herself there. After a fifteen minute drive, Alex saw Piper's rusty old car sitting on the curb in front of her building and parked directly behind it. She threw her door open and ran up to the building, looking for the right number that would link her to Piper's apartment from the street.

She finally found it, and punched the button, silently begging Piper to pick up.

"-o's there?"

"Piper, please let me explain!" Alex cried into the speaker box.

"-away!" The old box was cutting of the words, but the message came through clearly.

Alex shouted back through the speaker, "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me!" she yelled. She waited for Piper's response, which didn't come. "Piper?" Alex called.

Suddenly, someone came downstairs, opening the door momentarily, just long enough for Alex to catch it and let herself in. She ran up the stairs, finding Piper's fourth floor apartment and knocked on the door loudly. "Piper, please let me in!" she called out.

"Go away!" Piper shouted from the opposite side.

Alex grabbed the door knob and twisted it, surprised to find it unlocked. She pushed the door halfway open, before someone pushed against it, trying to keep her out. Alex pushed back and slipped through the door as it was halfway open, seeing Piper slam the door shut behind her, only because she had all her weight pressed against the door, trying to keep Alex out.

Alex stepped into the apartment and held out her hands once again. "Piper, please. Let me explain." She pleaded.

Piper wiped at her eyes. "Get out." She muttered, stepping away from the door and motioning for Alex to let herself out.

Alex shook her head. "No." she said firmly.

Piper shook her head. "I don't need an explanation. I get it. You went back to her. You love her. I get it. So get out." She murmured, her arms crossed against her chest.

Alex shook her head. "No, it's not like that at all." She said. Piper looked up slightly, a suspicious look still on her face as Alex continued. "She barged her way into my apartment, drunk as fuck and – well, she attacked me. I didn't want that, and I will never want that." She murmured, taking small steps closer to Piper. "I want you." She whispered.

Piper glanced up at her, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Really?" she whispered, realizing how childish she sounded.

Alex nodded, finally close enough to touch Piper. She lifted Piper's chin with her finger and nodded. "I have never lied to you," She whispered. "And I'm not going to start now."

Piper stared into Alex's green eyes, searching for something – something that would tell her if Alex was lying. Something she couldn't find. All she found was truth and love. Piper moved in close, slowly pressing a kiss to Alex's lips, uncrossing her arms and letting a hand tangle in the long black hair.

Alex nearly breathed a sigh of relief as Piper kissed her. She held Piper's face in her hands, feeling her heart lift with each second that their lips were pressed together. Slowly, Alex pulled away and stared into Piper's eyes. "Let me show you how much I love you." She whispered, stroking Piper's cheek with her thumb.

Alex pressed her lips against Piper's, moving her hands to tangle in her hair and rest against the back of her neck. They both could feel the heat growing between them, and soon enough they were fighting each other for control.

Alex won. She took Piper's wrists into her hands and pushed her up against the front door, locking it swiftly, and then moving to the hem of her shirt. She pulled Piper's shirt over her head, hearing Piper's audible whine as Alex's lips left her own, but silencing her as she quickly returned, holding her wrists above her head.

Alex's free hand roamed Piper's body, placing feathery light touches everywhere, before finally coming to rest just under her breast. Alex's thumb maneuvered her way under Piper's bra, stroking the underside of her breast softly.

Piper managed to push the two of them away from the door, pulling her hands out of Alex's grasp as she grabbed the hem of Alex's shirt and lifted it above her head, pulling her glasses off as well. Alex grabbed the shirt and threw it aside, along with her glasses and pulled Piper into her bedroom.

Piper walked backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed, and she tumbled backwards onto it. She pulled herself up towards the pillows, and looked over at Alex as she crawled onto the bed after her, watching her with eyes that seemed to express her every emotion: love, lust, want, need, relief and the oddest emotion that Piper could discern, was fear.

Alex crawled up Piper's body, kissing her way up the blonde woman's stomach, and reaching to undo her jeans. She pushed the pants off of Piper's body, kissing and gently nipping her way back down, nipping at her hips and thighs on her way down.

Piper found herself tangling her fingers in Alex's dark hair once again, as she felt her underwear being pulled away from her body, revealing the wet center that she had been hiding. Alex pressed her hands against Piper's thighs, spreading her legs and fitting herself between them. She smiled softly and gently blew a thin stream of air against Piper's heated center, feeling Piper shiver as the cool air hit her core.

Piper's head rolled back slightly, and her hands balled up against the sheets underneath her. She moaned softly as Alex's breath finally stopped, shaking her head. She opened her mouth, ready to tell Alex not to stop, when suddenly, Alex took Piper's clit into her mouth and began softly sucking on it. Piper released a loud cry, arching her back against the bed.

Alex had been watching, waiting for the perfect moment to begin, and once she saw it, she struck. She closed her eyes and swirled her tongue around the pink, swollen bud, grazing her teeth against it softly before moving to place one long, soft lick on Piper's slit and then swiftly thrusting her tongue inside Piper.

Piper involuntarily tried to press her thighs together, searching for some way to increase the pressure that Alex was giving to her. But Alex's hands were strong, even when she was preoccupied with other things.

Alex curled her tongue against the rough wall and swiftly continued to thrust her tongue into Piper as her walls began to contract against Alex's tongue.

Piper held on as long as she could, and finally let herself go, arching her back against the bed once again, before falling back, gasping to catch her breath.

Alex licked Piper clean, kissing her way back up from Piper's center, up her stomach and chest, to her neck, and then recapturing Piper's lips for her own.

When Piper finally caught her breath, she opened her eyes to see Alex resting her head in her hand, and gazing down softly at the blonde woman.

Piper shook her head, blinking a few times, then turning onto her side to face Alex, not finding any words to describe how she felt.

Alex grinned softly and nodded. "I have that effect on women." She said, chuckling softly.

Piper rolled her eyes, grinning softly and kissing Alex again. She pulled away slowly, her hand resting against Alex's cheek and murmured softly, "I love you Alex Vause."

Alex smiled softly and nodded. "I love you too Piper Chapman." Alex turned onto her back and pulled Piper onto her chest, wrapping her arms around the blonde woman.

Piper nestled her head against Alex's chest, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and listening to her heartbeat as they both fell asleep.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. Do you think I should continue with this fic? My first intention was for it to be a one-shot, but I think it has the possibility of moving on from this point, right? Or am I just crazy?<strong>

**Oh well, anyways, please feel free to read and review! I love all comments and constructive criticisms!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**I own nothing. All rights go to their proper owners!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I was planning on updating this fic a lot sooner than this, but then I kicked my laptop off the end of my bed in the middle of the night and the screen shattered. And my muse has been really weird lately. I haven't been able to type out a chapter as fast as I usually can. So I've finally got my laptop back and am able to update!**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex laid on her bed, one hand behind her head, the other holding onto a thick book that was very close to being finished. Piper had slept over the night before, although they were both very tired in the morning and managed to sleep through the entire day. Alex had woken up before Piper and grabbed her book of the table, which she had been meaning to finish a long time ago. Then two hours later, Piper had woken and went to take a shower.

Alex flipped her page, finding herself at the last chapter of the book when everything fell dark. For a split second, it was as if someone had instantly painted the world black. Alex heard Piper call out from the bathroom, asking Alex if she had turned off the lights. "No, I think the power went out." Alex called back. She heard Piper turn off the water and shuffle around the bathroom, trying to find something.

Alex's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, when she saw Piper creep out of the bathroom towards the bed. She closed the book and placed it back on its spot on her bedside table, standing up and looking out the window. From her loft, Alex could see the sun setting on the horizon, barely giving off any form of light anymore, and any light it did give off was lost among the streets and alleyways of the city.

Piper made her way over to Alex and looked out the window with her, looking for any light from other buildings. "It looks like the entire block is out." She murmured.

Alex looked up and down the street and nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. She looked back at Piper, wrapped in a towel that barely covered her and bit her lip. Alex grabbed the towel and pulled Piper flush against her own body, smiling as Piper tried to keep the towel wrapped around her body. "You know that's gotta come off eventually." Alex whispered huskily.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought I might keep it on for a while. It's quite the fashion statement." She murmured. She pulled away from Alex and sauntered across the room, out towards the kitchen.

Alex watched as the blonde made her way out of sight and towards the kitchen. She found herself growling slightly and followed behind her, lingering in the doorway to see what the other woman was up to. Piper was opening cupboards, one hand holding onto the towel, hair still dripping wet, searching for something. Alex followed behind her, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist, brushing away the wet hair that was sticking to her neck, and gently resting her chin on Piper's shoulder. "What are you looking for?" she whispered.

Piper dropped her hand from the cupboard to Alex's arms that had found their way to her waist. She turned her head slightly, and whispered back. "Candles."

Alex raised her eyebrows and chuckled softly. "Really now?" she murmured. "That'll make things more romantic." She whispered huskily into Piper's ear. She kissed Piper right behind her earlobe and walked backwards, unwinding her arms from Piper's waist. She opened the last cupboard in her kitchen and pulled out a large tin can. Opening the lid, she pulled out two candles and matches, lighting one candle with the match, and the other with the first candle. She placed them in two holders and put them on each end of the counter.

Piper smiled softly and turned to Alex. "So," she whispered, leaning back against the granite counter. "Now what?" she murmured, eyeing Alex up and down.

Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure. We could do a puzzle, or play a board game." She said, teasing. She walked towards Piper slowly, shrugging. "I've got Monopoly, or Clue. I've got some cards too. We could play Crazy Eights, or War, maybe a wild game of Go Fish." She murmured, finally reaching Piper. She placed her hands on either side of the blonde and tilted her head slightly. "That is, once you're dressed." She muttered, eyeing the towel that Piper was still holding against her body.

Piper tilted her head slightly, raising her eyebrows. "I love Go Fish." She whispered huskily, smiling at the raven haired woman.

Alex smiled, "Yeah?" she murmured, watching Piper nod. Alex looked down at the towel again, lifting her fingers to the soft cotton of the towel, running them up to the top of the towel and tugging on it softly, watching as it slipped from Piper's fingers and down to the floor. Alex took a step back and gazed at Piper, watching her fidget nervously without the towel. Alex smiled softly and gently grabbed her wrists, pulling the blonde woman against her again. "You. Are so. Beautiful." She whispered between pressing kisses from Piper's neck up to her lips.

Piper took Alex's face in her hands, closing her eyes and feeling her knees weaken as Alex's hands began to roam across her skin, tracing ghostly soft touches across every inch, as if she was trying to memorize every little detail. Their kisses grew more and more frenzied, and yet more passionate each time. Piper dropped her hand to the bottom of Alex's pajama shirt, lifting it over her head, swiftly finding Alex's lips again as they bumped into the wall, then the counter and then the wall again.

Alex grabbed Piper's wrists and pinned them above her head as they hit the wall again, hearing an audible gasp as Alex's lips moved to Piper's throat, and feeling her hips thrust towards Alex in effort to speed things up. Alex pinned Piper's wrists against the wall with one hand, while dropping her other to Piper's hips, stilling them slightly. Piper whined loudly and glared at Alex, who chuckled softly. "Alex-" Piper breathed, still trying to move her hips.

Alex pulled away and shook her head. "Not until I say you're ready." She murmured.

Piper let out a small whine and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Alex smiled and pressed herself against Piper, running her tongue from Piper's collarbone up her throat, before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her lips, swallowing a moan that rose from Piper's throat. Alex finally released her grip on Piper's hips, wrapping her arm around Piper's waist and pulling her up against her once more.

Piper relished the feeling of Alex's breasts pressed against her own. She pressed her body as close to Alex as she could. Finally Alex let go of Piper's hands, allowing Piper to relieve Alex of the rest of her clothes, pushing the remaining garments to the ground, then wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. Alex pulled Piper's legs around her waist and made her way through the dark back towards the bedroom.

As soon as they reached the bed, Alex unwrapped Piper's legs from her waist and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Piper squealed softly and pushed herself up towards the headboard, watching Alex secure a pair of ties attached to the headboard. Alex gently grabbed one of Piper's wrists, tying it above her head, then the other. Piper looked up at Alex eagerly, only to see a worried expression on the other woman's face. Piper shook her head. "What-?" she murmured.

Alex sat down on the edge of the bed next to Piper and shook her head slightly. "I haven't used these in a long time." She murmured, trailing a finger from the ties down Piper's arm. She slowly withdrew her hand and gazed at Piper for a few moments before sighing. "If I ever take things too far, you just have to tell me, and I promise, I'll stop." She whispered.

Piper shook her head and smiled softly. "I want this." She whispered firmly. She lifted her head slightly, tossing a strand of hair out of her face. "I want you." She said. She smiled again and nodded.

Alex bit her lip and nodded, taking Piper's face in her hands and kissing her, softly at first, but once again their kisses grew more and more frantic with each passing moment. Alex crawled up onto the bed and put her knees on either side of Piper's waist, her hands trailing from the blonde's face, down her neck and towards the swell of her breasts. She heard Piper moan softly, arching her back slightly, trying to increase Alex's touch.

Alex's hands dropped to her hips and pinned them against the mattress. She pulled her lips away from Piper's and began leaving little nips and licks down Piper's throat, past her collarbone, before she finally captured one of Piper's nipples between her lips. Alex moved her body downwards, placing her knees on either side of Piper's hips to keep them still, and allowed her hands to wander up and down Piper's stomach. She sucked gently on Piper's nipple, swirling her tongue around the hardened pink bud, while rolling the other between her fingers.

Piper's moans were beginning to grow more intense. Her eyes rolled back in her head slowly, and she closed her eyes, allowing breathy gasps to escape from her lips. Alex released Piper's nipple slowly, licking her way down from Piper's breast. Her hands ghosted up and down Piper's sides as her mouth found its way down, avoiding the place where Piper needed her most. Alex bit gently at the skin on Piper's hips, feeling her buck slightly with each bite, then gently licking at the stinging patch of red skin she left behind.

Piper began to whine, shaking her head slightly and straining against the bonds. "Al. Alex, please. Please." She murmured.

Alex grinned wildly and crossed her arms, resting them on Piper's hips, laying her chin on her arms and looking up at Piper as she pleaded. "Please what?" she murmured. "Tell me what you want." She hissed. "Tell me how much you need me." She said. She could feel the heat from Piper's core radiating onto her skin, and for some reason she found it almost impossible to dip her fingers into the blonde right then and there. Piper's breathing was husky and laboured, her chest heaving slightly. Alex watched her intently, narrowing her eyes and grinning. "Tell me." She hissed again.

Piper whined loudly and looked down at Alex. "Alex please. I need you so much. I – fuck – I want your tongue – I need you inside me." She pleaded. "Please, anything. Your tongue, your fingers – anything." She pleaded.

Alex licked her lips and began kissing her way down Piper's hips towards her inner thighs, still avoiding her center. "Keep going Pipes." She commanded.

Piper pulled against the ties on her wrists and moaned loudly. "Alex please. I need you. I need you to fuck me." She whined.

Alex grinned widely. Swiftly, she pulled one of her hands off of Piper's hips and thrust two fingers into the woman, watching as she lifted her body off the bed and nearly screamed with pleasure. Alex stilled her fingers and licked her lips, nestling between Piper's legs to watch as she continued her work. From where she laid, she could see Piper's face, her breasts, and her fingers that disappeared into her core. Alex chuckled softly. "You remember what I said earlier Pipes?" she whispered.

Piper moaned loudly as Alex withdrew her fingers almost completely, then thrust them in hard, and repeated. "You remember Piper?" Alex asked. Piper shook her head. She could barely remember her own name at that point. "You can only come when I say that you're ready." She hissed. Piper's eyes opened wide, staring down at Alex. "You can't- oh god-" she said, breaking off as Alex added a third finger. "Fuck – you can't be serious!" she said breathlessly.

Alex nodded, raising her eyebrows. "But I am." She hissed. She gently nipped at Piper's thigh, drawing a loud moan from the blonde. "Not until I say." She hissed. She thrust into Piper again and curled her fingers softly against Piper's walls.

Piper screamed softly and shook her head. "Alex – Alex – please, I need – ah!" she screamed again as Alex dropped her head and began to suck on her clit softly, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bud. Alex could tell Piper wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. She pulled away from Piper's clit and thrust into her again. She took note of Piper's face. How she strained against the ties, how her body was arched against the bed. The desperate expression on her face. She smiled wickedly. "Okay Piper." She murmured. She lowered herself down to Piper's center again and gently blew against her clit before whispering softly. "Now!" As Alex whispered the final word, she curled her fingers against Piper's walls again and took her clit into her mouth once more.

Piper let out a scream as Alex finally allowed her to come. Her head thrashed against the pillows, and she pulled against the ties, moaning loudly as Alex licked her center clean. When she finally finished, her body relaxed against the mattress, but her breathing was still ragged.

Alex licked Piper clean, then kissed her way back up Piper's body. Kissing up her arms and releasing the ties. Alex laid down beside Piper and wrapped her arms around the blonde, kissing just under her ear as she listened to her heartbeat.

Piper shook her head and rolled over to face the raven-haired woman. "That was – " she broke off. She couldn't find the words to explain how amazing she felt in that moment. She shook her head and smiled, opening her eyes and gazing at the other woman. "Best power outage ever."

Alex smiled softly and nodded. "Definitely." She murmured. She kissed Piper softly and listened as the other woman fell asleep.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm thinking next chapter should be Piper's 'getting even' with Alex, but I'm not quite sure how. If you guys have any ideas, I'll accept prompts in the comments. Thanks for reading you guys!<strong>

**I own nothing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-X-**

Alex hadn't seen Piper in a few weeks. She had been sent off to Cuba to set up a few drop offs and find a few new mules along the way. For some reason Kubra seemed to be very antsy about this trip, and she couldn't figure out why. Everything had gone according to plan. Now Alex was stepping out of a cab onto her street, staring up at her building where her large loft waited for her, empty as could be.

She slowly hiked up the stairs, lugging her bags behind her and up into her apartment. She threw her bags inside, not at all caring what happened to them, and shuffled over to the couch, dropping like a sack of hammers onto it. She pulled her glasses off, throwing them lazily onto the coffee table, and pulled her knees up towards her chest, quickly falling into a light sleep.

**-X-**

When the door slowly creaked open, Alex was instantly awake. But it wasn't the creak of the front door, it was the creak of the bedroom door. Alex stood silently, made her way to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. She slipped around the corner, listening to the footsteps of the person as they drew closer and closer, until she jumped around and grabbed the intruder, throwing them into a headlock.

The high-pitched scream revealed the identity of the 'intruder' right away. She had heard the scream many times before (under different circumstances, of course.) Alex dropped the knife and released the blonde woman from the headlock, who dropped to her knees, staring up at Alex. Alex dropped to the floor and held Piper's face in her hands. "God, Pipes. I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought you'd be at home or at work or something. I didn't think that you'd be here." She rambled, brushing Piper's hair out of her face.

Piper shook her head and smiled softly. "It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to sneak up on you. Now I know never to plan you a surprise party." She murmured.

Alex rolled her eyes and helped Piper up. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked again.

Piper shrugged, providing a fake cough. "I'm sick." She said.

Alex gently pushed Piper away from her. "Stay away from me sicko." She joked. Piper took a few steps forwards as Alex matched her steps backwards. "I mean it Piper." She said, holding her hands in front of her and laughing. "I'm not kissing you." She said. She quickly spun around on her heels and bolted around the corner away from Piper, hiding behind the island, still laughing.

Piper laughed and followed after her, turning the corner and landing on the opposite side of the island. She watched Alex edge to one side, then back to the other, trying to figure out the best way to get away from her 'sick' girlfriend.

Alex laughed at the sight of a blurry Piper chasing her around the island, trying to stop her, catch her, kiss her. She pushed away from the island, trying to race around, but her socks and the hardwood floor proved to be a bad combination. She slipped and fell onto the floor, landing hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her. She lay on the floor for a while, feeling slightly dizzy as she tried to catch her breath again, and seeing the blurry Piper come racing around and landing next to her on her knees, holding Alex's head in her lap.

"God Alex, I'm so sorry. This was a terrible idea. I should have just called! You just got back from business, I'm sure your still on edge. I just thought that maybe I could come over and help you relax, or clean the place for you or something, but I didn't want to scare you so badly, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Alex chuckled softly and lifted a hand to pull Piper's lips closer to her own. "Just shut up and kiss me, sicko." She whispered, grinning. She pulled Piper's lips down to hers and pressed a ghost of a kiss to her lips, lingering there momentarily before pressing another kiss to her lips, harder, over and over until their kisses grew frantic and furious, hands tangled in each other hair, roaming each-others bodies, pulling at articles of clothing and throwing them to the wind until they were both down to bras and panties.

Alex pulled away first and looked up at Piper. "Bed." She said abruptly, pulling away only long enough to utter the words.

Piper murmured in agreement against Alex's lips. Grabbing Alex's wrists, she helped her off the floor and began leading her down the hall, not breaking their kiss. She pulled away suddenly once they reached the bed and pushed Alex so that the back of her knees were pressed up against it. She smiled softly and leaned in. "I'm in charge tonight." Piper whispered huskily.

Alex tilted her head slightly, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows. "Yes ma'am." She whispered.

Piper nodded. She could feel her pulse beginning to race even faster at the prospect of the raven-haired beauty being under her control for the night. She smiled and pushed Alex back onto the bed, watching her bounce slightly as the springs of the bed recoiled. Piper pushed her hair out of her face and walked over to the side table, opening a drawer and pulling out a strip of black cloth. She slowly walked around Alex, crawling onto the bed behind her, pressing kisses from her shoulder blade up towards her neck, and just below her ear. Piper lifted the cloth over Alex's eyes and tied it behind her head.

Alex bit her lip as the black cloth covered her eyes. She and Piper had talked about doing something similar a few months before, but they had never really gotten around to it. Every time they both just got so caught up in the heat of the moment that they both just forgot. Alex felt Piper get up from behind her and heard her padding around the bed. She could imagine the blonde staring her down, trying to decide where to start first, trying to discern the weakest points, where she was most vulnerable.

Suddenly she felt Piper nudge her way between her knees, her fingertips slipping from her shoulders down her arms and drifting to her sides. Piper's hands slipped behind Alex, swiftly undoing the black lace bra that Alex had been wearing, and slipped it off exposing Alex's breasts to the cool air. She caught her breath suddenly when Piper's lips suddenly captured one of her nipples, gently swirling her tongue around the over-sensitive area. She rolled her head and bit her lip again, groaning softly as Piper sucked gently at her nipple. Her breathing grew heavier, making her chest heave towards Piper.

Suddenly, Piper released Alex's nipple and softly drew her tongue in between the valley of Alex's breasts, her hands drawing feathery light touches on her side as she drew herself up to Alex's face again. Alex shook her head and murmured. "Too slow…"

Piper pulled back from Alex and sighed softly. "I'm in charge." She hissed into Alex's ear, causing the taller woman to tense up slightly. Alex let out a soft, almost a pleading sigh as Piper pressed their lips together once again. She pushed Alex up onto the bed, pressing her back against the headboard and straddled Alex's waist, her left hand tangling in the dark hair, while her right drifted down past the swell of her breasts, across her stomach, and came to rest just below the waist of Alex's very wet underwear.

Alex moved her own hands up Piper's sides, wrapping around her chest, and blindly searching for the clasp to Piper's bra. She fumbled with it slowly, fingers shaking slightly as she unhooked the garment and pulled it off of her girlfriend. Alex ran her hands back around to Piper's breasts, softly rolling the blonde's nipples between her fingers. Piper pulled away from Alex, biting her lip softly and supressing a groan that was rising in her throat. She dipped her hand lower and brushed her finger against Alex's clit, dragging her finger slowly back up against it as she rested her forehead against Alex's.

Alex felt her stomach muscles tighten, arching her back slightly as she released her grasp on Piper's breasts and slid down the headboard to lay on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Piper's neck, tangling her fingers in the long blonde hair, pressing hard, frantic kisses to her lips. "Piper," Alex whispered breathily. "Please, I give in." she moaned.

Piper smiled darkly and shook her head. "It's not that easy tonight." She murmured, dragging her finger across Alex's clit again, dropping closer and closer to her opening, but retreating each time as she got near. Alex whined loudly and shook her head. "P-Piper-" she pleaded.

Piper chuckled softly and shook her head again. "I am going to bring you so close, right to the edge. And then, I'm going to stop. And you're going to beg for it. And when I say that you're ready, that's when you'll come. Got it?" she whispered.

Alex took a shaky breath. "And if I come before?" she whispered.

Piper rested her forehead against Alex's again and nipped at Alex's lip. "If you come before, I'm going to make you wait, and then we'll start all over again." She murmured. "Got it?" Piper asked again. Alex nodded slowly, making small whining noises as Piper's fingers drew against her clit yet again. Piper smiled, "Good." She whispered. She dropped her head down to Alex's neck and sucked against her throat, bringing up a large red hickey as she drew away and kissed her way down Alex's body.

Piper's fingers pulled away from Alex's clit, wrapping around the waistband of her underwear and drawing them downward, off her girlfriend's body. She dropped them onto the floor and pressed her hands against both of Alex's legs, spreading them apart so she could see the treasure that she had been waiting for. Piper moaned softly and kissed the inside of Alex's thigh, leaving gentle nips against the skin. She kissed her way up to Alex's hip and rested her chin on Alex's hipbone, finally letting her fingers draw through the wetness of Alex's center. Alex moaned loudly and balled her fists against the bedspread underneath her, rolling her head back against the pillow.

Piper smiled softly at the sight of her girlfriend melting at her touch, totally under her control. "Talk to me Alex." She murmured softly, one finger circling the dark-haired woman's clit slowly, while another dipped ever so slightly into her core.

Alex shook her head and whined loudly. "P-pl-Pip-ple-please, please P-pipe-Piper, please." She stuttered. "Piper, Piper, I-I need-" she stifled a scream that rose in her throat.

Piper shook her head. "God, I love seeing you like this." She murmured. She picked up the pace slightly and sighed softly. "Pleading, begging with me. Completely under my control."

Alex shook her head and grabbed at the bedspread. "Pip-Piper I can't-I can't hold on. I-I-I ne-n-need to come." She said, almost shouting.

Piper's chin lifted off of Alex's hip and she shook her head. "You're not allowed, not yet." She hissed. She added another finger and thrust into Alex quickly, causing the raven haired woman to finally fall over the edge. She shook with her orgasm, gasping for breath as Piper curled her fingers against Alex's walls as she came. As Alex finally came down from her orgasm, Piper withdrew her fingers and shook her head, sighing. "Now we have to start over." She murmured.

Alex pulled off the blindfold slowly and shook her head. "You-you didn't mean that." She said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Oh, but I did." Piper murmured.

Alex shook her head and whined loudly. "I can't Piper. That was-was too much." She stammered.

Piper raised her eyebrows and laid on her side next to Alex. "You can." She breathed.

Alex sighed loudly and closed her eyes. "Five minutes." She insisted.

Piper shook her head and turned Alex's face towards her. "Right now." She captured Alex's lips against her own, pressing a burning kiss against them, letting her fingers wander Alex's body as they began round two.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>So I will accept prompts if you guys are willing to give them to me. I want to know what you guys would like to read. I'll read every suggestion you send and pick a few of my favs to try writing for you guys. I love reading everything that you guys write for me, and I appreciate it so much! <strong>

**Love you readers!**

**I own nothing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**-X-**

Alex curled a strand of long blonde hair around her finger, smiling softly as Piper traced little shapes of random design on her arm. Her free arm was wrapped around Piper's bare waist, every so often running up and down her side ever so gently, raising goose bumps on Piper's skin. She felt Piper nestle her head against her neck, sighing softly as she did. Alex smiled and bit her lip, dropping her hand that was playing with her hair and wrapping it around Piper. "Move in with me..." She whispered softly, almost like a question.

Piper shook her head slightly. "What?" she whispered.

"Move in with me." Alex said again, with a bit more confidence. "We know everything about each other. We spend almost all of our time together. It just makes sense." She said, lifting herself up slightly so she could see Piper. "Don't get me wrong, your apartment is great," she said sarcastically, "But if you move in you won't have to pass any creepy neighbors or deal with the terrible security in your building. And you won't have to run back home and grab new clothes every time you come over." She whispered, a hint of suggestion in her voice.

Piper rolled her eyes slightly and shifted, resting her head on her hands as she looked up at Alex. "Come on Al, you know I could never afford to live in a place like this." She murmured.

Alex rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. "You know that this place is already paid for, right?" she said. "You don't have to worry about anything like finances. Hell, you could even quit your job and become a lazy housewife if you wanted to. We wouldn't have to worry about that shit." She murmured.

Piper shrugged slightly. "Are you sure?" she whispered. "I mean – I – we….." she broke off her sentence. "I can't think of any reasons why we really shouldn't." she whispered softly, laughing quietly.

Alex grinned widely at her. "So, yes? Is that a yes?" she whispered.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Yes." She whispered. She pulled herself up to Alex and kissed her. "Yes." She breathed softly.

**-X-**

Alex carried the last bag of Piper's stuff up the stairs with one hand, holding Piper's hand in the other. She led her through the doorway and set the bag down, smiling softly at her. "We're home." She murmured softly. She turned and shut the door behind them, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist and pulling her further into the large apartment that they now shared. She grinned and lifted Piper up as they reached the kitchen, setting her down on the marble island and kissing her softly.

Alex pulled away slowly and opened a drawer, grabbing a small silver ring with a few keys already on it. She grabbed each of the keys and showed them to Piper. "This one is for the security door," she murmured, holding up a key that had blue nail polish on it. "This one's for the mail box," she whispered, holding out a key with a dark red nail polish, stepping closer to Piper. "And this last one is for our door." She said quietly, stepping in between Piper's legs, holding up a key with electric blue nail polish on it. She took Piper's hand and placed the keys in her palm, closing her fingers around the metal. "Got it?" she breathed, her gaze shifting from Piper's eyes, to her lips, back to her eyes again.

Piper nodded. "Got it." She responded, she tilted her head slightly and bent forwards, barely brushing her lips against Alex's. She smirked at the taller woman as she pulled away and jumped off the counter. Alex groaned internally and looked over at Piper, watching her bend over to grab her bags, watching, wanting to grab her and take her there. But something felt different about this. It felt, slow, methodical, like something that was meant to be enjoyed over time instead of all at once.

Piper took her bags to their room and dropped them on the floor, unzipping and unpacking her things, putting them away in the drawers. Alex followed behind her and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist again, brushing away the light blonde hair and kissing the woman's neck, her hands slowly wandering Piper's body.

Piper sighed softly and tilted her head back, lifting her hand to Alex's head, urging her to press against her neck harder, nip her, lick her, something. But Alex's method didn't change. Her soft kisses against Piper's neck finally gave way to her pulling Piper away from her bags and towards the bed. Alex lifted Piper on to the bed and gently pulled her own shirt off, tossing it aside as she crawled up towards Piper. She took Piper's face in her hands and softly pressed a kiss to her lips, brushing the hair away from her face before she kissed her again.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her closer. She slowly let her hands drift down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She felt Alex drop her hands down to her waist, her fingers drifting across the skin, leaving a slight tingle wherever they traveled. She pulled Alex back down to her and dropped her hands to the waistband of Alex's jeans, hooking her fingers underneath and gently tugging downwards. Alex helped push them off her body and then worked her way to Piper's jeans as well. She slowly undid the button and the zipper, lifting her hips off the bed slightly and pulling them away from her hips.

Once she got them away from Piper's ankles, she began to kiss her way up Piper's legs, trailing her way up her inner thigh and then her hip, up her stomach and back to her neck, finally seizing her lips again in the softest, but most passionate kiss that Piper had ever experienced.

Piper's fingers traced their way down Alex's stomach and towards her center, gently rubbing against her panties, feeling the wetness that had accumulated before slipping one finger underneath and stroking it against Alex's clit as they continued to ravish each other with kisses.

Alex moaned softly against Piper's lips and slipped her own hand beneath Piper's underwear, running one finger against her slit and around her clit a few times before adding a second finger.

Their kisses grew more and more passionate, hair tangled together on the pillows, free hands laced together. Alex pulled away suddenly and nodded. "Together." She murmured before kissing Piper once again, not waiting for an answer. She suddenly pushed one finger deep into Piper, causing the blonde to arch her back and pull away from Alex momentarily. Once Alex withdrew her finger slightly, Piper seized her chance and pressed two of her own fingers into Alex, curling them slightly as Alex moaned.

Alex bit her lip and added another finger, copying Piper's own actions. She curled her fingers against Piper's walls, her thrusts becoming harder and quicker. Piper added a third finger, curling it as her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure, moaning and groaning loudly.

Alex could feel herself drawing closer, much more quickly than she had anticipated. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Piper's, biting at the blonde's bottom lip and pulling at it with her teeth. She took her thumb and slowly circled Piper's clit, gently drawing her over the edge with her as the both reached their climax. Alex pressed her forehead against Piper's as they came, slowly pulling out of each other as they relaxed.

Alex smiled softly, rolling onto her side and tucking Piper's hair behind her ear. Piper looked over at Alex and smiled softly as well, shaking her head. "I don't know why I had any doubts about this." She breathed.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews, ideas, prompts, anything is appreciated! <strong>

**I own nothing.**


End file.
